


spinning like a girl in a brand new dress

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Alecto goes clothes shopping with Marisol.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Kudos: 3





	spinning like a girl in a brand new dress

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress  
> We had this big wide city all to ourselves’  
> This set of lyrics from Holy Ground by Taylor Swift got stuck in my head, and this oneshot definitely fits that! Enjoy the unexpected extra Valentine’s Day oneshot x  
> In addition, check out my Tumblr (bubblelaureno) for extra content. I’m also at narcissasdaffodil on Reddit too. I do have other accounts: bubblelaureno on Instagram and Twitter.

Clothes shopping was a pet hate for Alecto. Having to go through so many crowded stores with so many people, everything so close together and overly bright. She would only do it if it was an emergency, or if she was bribed somehow. She needed to buy a new dress so she had something for a special occasion, but trying to find appropriate garments that were not too short or too long was difficult.

In frustration, she fished her phone from the bottom of her bag and sent Marisol a series of panicked texts. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed, not checking for mistakes at all, and sending a series of texts which became a mixture of gibberish and something resembling English. She chucks her phone back in her bag and exits the store, making her way to the nearest coffee shop and buying a doughnut and a latte and waiting inside for Marisol, sending her a slightly more coherent text with the coffee shop location and having a people watch as she waited.

She had nearly finished her latte when she noticed Marisol coming in her direction with a drink. She took a seat across from Alecto.

“Alecto, can you please explain what you meant in your texts? I read them multiple times to try and decipher the meaning of what was going on, but it was impossible! The only one I understood was the coffee shop one.” Marisol explained, leaning her hands on the table. _Whoops. That was because of shopping panic. You’re more than a little bit useless at clothes shopping._

“Sorry for bothering you. The general gist of it is: I’m struggling with finding clothes and was starting to panic slightly. I also wanted to get out of the store as quickly as I could, which meant I typed far too quickly which caused the texts to be a slight mess. I also need a new dress, like something to save for a special occasion. But all I can find is either too young, or too old. I can still technically fit into kids clothing, that’s a benefit of being the same height since I was 11. I haven’t grown at all since then.” She was clearly panicked, she was finding herself rambling on about nothing much again. She was speaking quickly and twisting her hands together as she spoke.

Marisol reached over and steadied her hands, separating them and linking her hand with Alecto’s left hand.

“Focus on me for a bit.You should’ve asked me to help sooner. I understand you don’t particularly enjoy clothes shopping on your own, but I don’t mind helping you. That’s what I’m here for. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. You’re my girlfriend so of course I enjoy spending time with you and helping you. We can do this together, slowly and calmly. Trying to hurry yourself into decision making only provokes your anxiety. Also if it helps, we can stop in Waterstones after we get this done, and I’ll treat you to a book. You definitely deserve a treat, deciding to handle a busy shopping centre on your own on a weekend is a big task.” She squeezed Alecto’s hand gently, keeping her voice slow and measured. Alecto let herself look up and meet Marisol’s dark brown eyes, to her surprise she’s able to maintain eye contact and even try for a smile.

“Thank you. I know I’m a mess most of the time, but thank you so much for helping me to work through it. I’m ready, let’s get this over with.” To her surprise, she feels confident, and lets go of Marisol’s hand, getting ready to move. She grabbed her bag and they left the coffee shop, hand in hand.

Alecto feels herself starting to get anxious as she goes into the first shop, until she spies a gorgeous dress towards the middle of the shop. She nudges Marisol and points out the dress before making her way towards it. It’s plain black with short sleeves. She starts looking for her size, and turns in the direction of Marisol and realises she’s vanished. Until she spotted her coming towards her with something a little different, something she wouldn’t normally even consider. It was dark blue with spaghetti strap sleeves, a bow at the waist and a short skirt stopping about mid-thigh.

“Try it. If you don’t like it, it’s fine but it might be a good idea to try something a little different, with a pop of colour. You have a lot of black in your wardrobe already.” She hands over the dress. Alecto takes it, and disappears in the direction of the dressing room, with Marisol following after her.

To her surprise, the dress suits her. It doesn’t make her look too old or too young and she finds herself staring at herself in the mirror for a while, her lips curling upwards in a smile. It was rare for her to actually like what she saw in the mirror, and she pushed her glasses up her nose. She felt pretty, and that was a strange feeling for her.

“I’ve found more if you don’t like that one, let me see!” Marisol called from the other side of the curtain. She opened the curtain, standing up straight and giving Marisol a soft smile.

“Wow. You look…wow.” Marisol opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, blushing slightly as she tried to find her words. She was slightly flustered.

“I’ll take that as a good thing, then?” Alecto teased, grinning at her. “I love it anyway, thanks for finding it, I’m getting it.”

Marisol nodded, still speechless, her cheeks flushing a deeper red by the minute. It was a mean feat to stun her that much, that was for sure.

Alecto shut the curtain and changed back, grabbing her bag and the dress. She reappeared to find Marisol still a little flushed. She linked arms with her and led her to the cash desk. To Alecto’s surprise, she finds herself able to do basic small talk with the cashier without stuttering, and is able to come across as friendly. That was usually Marisol’s skill, but the other girl is still entirely speechless.

Eventually they left the store.

“Excellent pick, thank you. Now, you promised me a book, didn’t you? Thought I’d mention it before you pretended you hadn’t mentioned that.”She said, grinning at Marisol.

She took Marisol’s hand again and led her to Waterstones before she could protest. Marisol nodded.

“Yes, you got me there. Should have known you wouldn’t forget that.” Marisol laughed, her speechlessness cured.

As usual, one book turns to a stack of 4 for both of them, restraint in terms of books was a definite struggle for both of them. Alecto feels a warm feeling deep within her, something she struggled to describe but knew she enjoyed it. It was still new but familiar at once.


End file.
